Paul Blart: The Anime
by santajp456
Summary: The famous mall cop is back in a new adventure! Blart with a new ally will solve the mystery of the mall as knights from the world of Fire Emblem meet. Can Blart solve the case? Find out in Paul Blart: The Anime!


[This story takes place after Paul Blart 1 & 2] After Paul Blart's vacation to Los Vegas he went back to his

humble mall in New Jersey. Blart Blart had been protecting the mall for a total of 7 years. Paul Blart was a hero. Then he met his greatest threat…

Hi, My name is Paul Blart. I have been protecting this mall for 7 years. I want to become the best mall cop I can be. I have stopped 2 major crimes. 2! It is time for me to hit the big leagues! That is not a fat joke. Then he heard the walkie-talkie. ?: "SOMEONE IS STEALING A GAME OUT OF GAMESTOP! GO! GO! GO!" Blart: "I'm on it!" The engine of the moped then roared and then Blart was racing through the mall. He then got to the Gamestop where he saw a boy running with a Nintendo Switch. Blart: "Stop right there!" The boy took a turn. Blart then turned sharply. The moped drifted across the floor and in a flash Blart was about to catch him. The boy then tripped and crashed onto the ground. Blart then stopped beside him. Blart: "Have anything to say for yourself ?" Random Boy: "I just wanted some of that new Kirb…" A mall employee then came and commended him for his work and the cops got the boy. Blart then drove off feeling accomplished for stopping more mall crime. Then he saw a crowd of customers bundled up. Blart: "What's the commotion about?" Blart moved through the crowd and saw what the crowd was looking at. There was a little girl sleeping on the ground. Blart rushed into action. Blart: "Are you ok!" The little girl woke up looking dazed and confused. Blart: "Everything's ok! We will handle this."

The crowd dissipated slowly. Blart set the little girl on the back of the moped and drove to the Mall Cop HQ. Blart: "Boss!" The mall general then walked into the room. T.M.G: "How's it going!" Blart: "Look. I found this little girl sleeping on the ground. She doesn't remember anything. Not even her parents." T.M.G: "Hmmmmmm… Oh no!" Blart: "What's wrong?" T.M.G: "Look! That tattoo on her arm is the symbol of the 2600! They were a massive crime team in the 90's! I remember when they stormed this mall in the crime wave of 94! It was the worst time to be in this mall! Crime was rampant! Rumors had spread they disbanded in the early 2000's but, maybe they were wrong."

After that the day ended as normal. The mysterious girl had nowhere to go so Blart let her stay in his house for the night. The girl never talked that much. Blart that night opened his fridge and found a notepad on his milk. The notepad said "In front of the mall at 5:00 am... Be there." Blart was confused ,but he felt like he need to go to unravel this mystery. Blart set his alarm for 4:25 and went to his bed and went to sleep.

It was 4:30 and Blart was ready to go. He also woke up the girl. She didn't seem that tired for waking up at 4:30. They went to the mall to meet the unknown person. Blart: "Where is this guy?" Suddenly a wave of daggers flew towards Blart. Blart ran out of the way and avoided the daggers. Then a assassin ran out from a bush ready to kill. The girls mouth then started to fill and she shot out fire. It slammed into the assassin's face and blew him back. The assassin was then laying on the ground in defeat. Blart wanted to give him some food. A knuckle sandwich to be exact. The police eventually came and took the assassin. Before he was taken into the police car he noticed he had the same tattoo as the little girl on his leg! This made the case even more confusing for Blart. Blart then realized he could not solve the case without the help of the girl. They formed a bond after she saved his life. She eventually gained the name Dokio. Blart then started teaching her the way of the mall cop. Meanwhile another plot was brewing...

Tour Guide: "We welcome you to Burlington Mall! Our first stop is the "Swords R Us". They sell swords, katana and toy swords!" After a few minutes the tour group made it to the store. There was a odd man in a hoodie that stood out from the other tourist. He asked about a sword on the wall. The sword was in a glass case. Tour Guide: "Well that sir is the Binding Blade. It was blade rumored to been held by a king." Suddenly one man with gloves ran out the group and punched the glass. The odd man jumped into the air to reveal bright red hair and took the blade. He then raised the blade and flames radiated from the sword.

What will happen to Paul Blart? Will they find more clues to solve the mystery and who is the red haired man! Find out more in Paul Blart Episode 2!


End file.
